


The Intern

by swells9821



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swells9821/pseuds/swells9821
Summary: You're an intern at the White House and get pretty close with Josh Lyman, and he comes to your rescue when your deadbeat boyfriend takes things too far.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Intern

“Donna!”

Josh yells from his open office into the bullpen, startling you, but no one else seems to be phased. It was your first day as an intern for Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff at the White House. 

You were utterly terrified, a 21-year-old college student, working for the summer to learn more about the government. You had gotten the job because your father worked in the White House, otherwise you would never have gotten this kind of opportunity. The background checks were intense and you had to go through a lot of meetings with various staff members to ensure you weren’t trying to plan some kind of high-level espionage, though that would be highly unlikely since you barely even knew how to use a pager. 

Donna Moss had been helping you get adjusted to the new job, introducing you to the other staffers and showing you around. She was the least intimidating person there, and you were worried when Josh called her into his office because you’d have to stand awkwardly in the bullpen waiting for her to come back. She was only in the office for a matter of seconds before returning, though, and she came straight to you and started pushing you toward Josh’s door. 

“Josh wants to meet you, y/n, you ready?”  
“Um, no I think I need you to show me around again,” you tried to turn and walk the other way.  
“Relax, he doesn’t bite”  
“But, he’s Josh Lyman, he’s, like, important”  
“So are you, now come on.”

You walked hurriedly into his office, waiting for Donna to say something. Josh just looked down at his desk, examining the various documents laying there. 

“Josh,” He looked up at Donna and glanced at you, “this is y/n, the intern from Georgetown working with us for the summer”

You squeaked out a small “hi,” and waved shyly at him. Your obvious uncomfort made Josh smile.

“Hi, nice to meet you. Your dad told us all about you.”  
“Oh, I’m sure whatever he said was highly exaggerated.”  
“Well, for you to be an intern with me, you must be pretty bright.”  
“You’re certainly confident in your own importance” 

Your comment made Josh’s eyes widen, and you were shocked at your own sudden confidence. Somehow actually meeting Josh had made you feel a lot less nervous about this job. 

“So, you’re not just a shy teenager like Donna said”  
“I’m actually twenty, and no, I guess I’m not.”  
“Well, I hope you enjoy your summer with us, y/n.”

You both looked at each other for a second longer, appreciating the connection you felt. Donna said you had a lot of work to do and hurried you back out of Josh’s office, but while you left he didn’t stop looking at you with a small smile across his face. 

Dammit, you thought, he’s a lot cuter than he looks on TV.  
Unbeknownst to you, Josh was thinking something quite similar.

You spent the rest of your first day meeting other White House staffers like Sam Seaborn and Toby Ziegler. For the first couple of weeks, you only did unimportant paperwork for Josh while you got settled in, and you quickly became friends with Charlie Young, the only other person in the White House close to your age. You briefly met the President one day when he walked into Josh’s office on a Friday night to discuss something private. On his way out, Donna brought you up to meet him. You thought you did fairly well, but you knew he could tell how terrified you were. 

As Josh got used to you being around, he started letting you sit in on more important meetings, taking notes and making sure he didn’t forget to mention certain points. Donna was still his main assistant, but she let you take on some responsibility after a while. She liked you, and she wanted you to really get the most out of your experience. While spending more time helping Josh, you started to spend more time just sitting and talking to him in his office at the end of the day, avoiding going home because you wanted to spend more time with him. 

While spending so much time at the White House, you had almost forgotten your boyfriend, Adam, who you had been dating for about six months. He was kind of controlling and could get a little mean when he’d had a lot to drink, but he was in general a gentleman. But the more time you spent working with Josh, the less time you had to spend with him, and it had started to bother him. One night, you were talking with Josh in his office and laughing about something dumb that had happened in an earlier meeting, when Donna walked in. 

“Y/n, there’s someone on the phone for you, he says he’s your boyfriend”  
“Oh, that’s weird, what time is it?”  
“It’s midnight”  
You and Josh looked at each other shocked, you had started talking at eight. He also looked a little… disappointed? Was he sad to learn you had a boyfriend? You decided in the moment not to think about it because you were probably just hoping. 

You apologized to Donna for him calling the White House phone, which you told him only to call in an emergency, and took the phone.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s midnight, why aren’t you home?”  
“How do you know I’m not home, are you in my apartment?”  
“I used the spare key to get in because I called twice and you didn’t answer so I got worried.”  
“I’m fine, I just stayed late to work on some important files with Josh. I’ll be home soon.”  
“Fine. Just hurry, I miss you.”

He tried to sound sweet at the end, but you knew he was mad. You hung up and told Donna you were heading home. You didn’t think about saying goodnight to Josh because you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. 

When you got home, Adam yelled at you for not telling him you were staying late at work, but you just stood there and took it. You told him you were sorry, but that he didn’t control your whole life. 

“I’m working at the White House, there’s no such thing as set hours. Sometimes important things happen somewhere else in the world and we have to deal with it.”  
“So you weren’t just sitting and flirting with Josh Lyman?”  
“What? Where do you get the idea I was doing that?”  
“That lady who answered the phone said you had finished working hours ago, and you two were just ‘having a chat.”  
“Fine, I was just talking to Josh, but I wasn’t flirting. You know I love you, besides, he’s too old for me.” That seemed to make him more angry. “Look, Adam, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was staying late, it won’t happen again. It’s late, why don’t you stay here tonight?”

He seemed to be satisfied with your apology, and you went to bed. In the morning he offered to drive you to and from work that day, and you thought it would be nice to get dinner together afterwards. When you walked into work that day, you went straight to Josh to give him some files Donna said to deliver. Josh seemed unhappy when you walked into his office. 

“Hey y/n, you didn’t say goodbye last night.”  
“I’m sorry, Josh, my boyfriend was mad that I stayed so late.”  
He laughed a little and said, “what, so your boyfriend gets to decide the White House staffers’ schedule?”  
You looked at the ground. “He just doesn’t like not knowing where I am.”  
“Seems like kind of a jerk to me.” You smiled and left Josh’s office. 

The day turned out to be particularly busy in the West Wing, Josh was meeting with various members of Congress and planning events for the President. There was some kind of drama after a press briefing because C.J. said something that pissed off the news, and you ended up staying late again and forgetting about your plans with Adam. That is, until you heard him yelling at Donna down the hall. 

“What’s my girlfriend doing that’s so important? She’s not even smart enough to help the President!”

You ran out of Josh’s office to try and calm him down, but Sam beat you to it. 

“Hey buddy, I’m going to have to ask you to leave now” Sam stood in front of Adam blocking him from getting any farther into the area.  
“Sam, it’s fine, he’s my boyfriend. I told him we’d go to dinner and I forgot.” You turned to Adam. “I’m sorry babe, let’s go. I’m done for the day.”  
“Yeah that’s right, you don’t deserve to be here anyway.” You could smell the beer on his breath.  
“Look man, you’re not allowed back here, especially not when you’re treating my favorite intern this way.” Josh stepped up next to Sam, trying to make things better, but him being there just made Adam more angry.  
“Please Josh, just let me go with him. Don’t worry about it.” Josh and Sam looked at you with concern, but they backed off. They could see that they weren’t helping. Adam put his arm around you and you walked out. 

You went straight home because you didn’t want Adam to be out in public anymore in his condition, so you said you would microwave some leftover pizza for him. Once you got into your apartment, he started yelling more about how disrespectful it was to forget about him, and how this job was stupid. You started crying because you were tired from work, and tired of him controlling you so much. He got another beer out of the fridge while you put the pizza in the microwave, still going on about how underqualified you were to work at the White House. 

“Just stop it! I’m smart enough to be there, and Josh likes me okay? I’m good at my job!” Immediately after the words left your mouth, you regretted it because Adam turned around with a different kind of anger in his eyes. He swung his arm and you felt the bottle hit you on your temple. He didn’t hit you hard enough to break the bottle, but you knew there would be a bruise. You fell to the ground and started apologizing over and over. The action had tired him out, so he gave up arguing and sat down to eat. You went straight to bed hoping things would be better in the morning. 

You woke up and Adam had left, and you didn’t really care how he’d gotten home. You put on some makeup to try to cover the bruise that had formed where Adam had hit you with the bottle, but it didn’t really work. You decided you would tell everyone some bullshit story about falling into a cabinet or something. The second Donna saw you, she noticed the bruise. 

“Oh my god, y/n, what happened?”  
“Oh it’s stupid, I slipped in my kitchen last night and hit my head on the cabinet. Don’t worry about it.”  
Donna looked skeptical but didn’t want to push it, so she gave you some files to bring to Josh like usual.

You walked into Josh’s office and put the files on his desk, saying hi as you put them down. He said good morning without looking up, but then he remembered the events of the night before, and lifted his head from the paper. His eyes widened when he saw your face. 

“Hey, what happened?”  
“Nothing dramatic, I just fell-”  
“Don’t give me that. I know how guys like him can be. Tell me the truth.”  
He stood up as he said this and closed the door. He then walked closer to you and looked into your eyes.  
“He… he got mad and hit me with his beer bottle.” Josh breathed sharply as the words left your mouth. He looked angry, but not like Adam. Angry that someone would treat you this way. He placed his hand on the side of your face without the bruise, brushing some hair out of your face.  
“Y/n,” he almost whispered, “I’m so sorry.”  
You started to tear up, but you tried to hold it back.  
“You know, I can have the Secret Service take him out in a matter of minutes.”  
That made you smile, his jokes always made you feel calm. His hand on your face made you feel so safe, his lips looked so soft… 

Before you could think anything else he leaned forward and you felt him press his lips against yours softly. After too short a second, he pulled away, looking back into your eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I- I know that was exactly the opposite of what you need right now.”  
Instead of saying anything else, you kissed him again, this time with more passion, showing him that you were not at all upset by his action. You pulled away and you both looked at each other for a few seconds, smiling. Josh’s smile faded quickly, though. He moved his hand from your face to your shoulder.

“Y/n, we can’t do this. I’m too old for you, you’re leaving soon, and you’re still with Adam.”  
“Josh, don’t pretend you haven’t felt a connection since I first started working here. I’ve never felt so comfortable with anyone before. And I talked to my dad and the school, and if it’s okay with you, I’m going to take a gap year and stay here longer.” Hearing this made Josh smile, his hand sliding from your shoulder to hold your hand.  
“I would love that. And yes, I know what you mean. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the day we met, and I definitely don’t want you to stay with that asshole. Let me drive you home tonight, and I’ll help you tell him to get lost.”  
“That sounds nice.”

You knew standing in Josh’s office with the door closed for too long would make people curious, so you decided to get on with your day as usual. You called Adam from Josh’s phone at the end of the day and told him to meet you at your apartment. Josh drove you both there and walked up with you, and you saw Adam waiting outside with a box of chocolate. When he saw you with Josh, his apologetic smile faded. 

“I come here to make it up to you, and you bring this bitch with you? Forget it, I’m going home.”  
“Good, that’s exactly what I want. We’re done, Adam.” He took a step towards you, but Josh moved in between you.  
“Don’t even think about it. Go home and don’t ever come near her again, or I swear to God, I will send the entire Secret Service to kill you.”  
Adam didn’t believe Josh could actually do that, but he didn’t want to test his theory, so he left. 

Once he was gone, you unlocked the door and Josh followed you inside. Once you put away your coat, you went back and locked the door behind you.  
“Thank you, I couldn’t have done that on my own.” You went into the cabinet and pulled out some glasses and a half-full bottle of wine.  
“Anything for my favorite intern.” Josh smiled and sat at the table. He had loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. 

You sat and had a few glasses of wine while talking about some funny White House stories to get your mind off the events of recent days. You realized you had emptied the bottle, and Josh stood up to leave. You grabbed his hand gently and stood too.  
“I should probably get home, it’s kind of late.” He said, grabbing his coat and looking at you like he didn’t really mean what he had just said.  
“Or you could stay.” 

Josh immediately dropped his coat and moved toward you. He grabbed your face with both hands and kissed you. Not softly like the first time, but deeply and hungrily like he had been waiting forever to do. You wrapped your arms around his waist, feeling his toned chest through his shirt. After a few moments, you felt his tongue against your lips seeking entrance. You parted your lips allowing him in, taking in every movement and committing it to memory. His hands wandered from your face down your back, resting on the small of your back for a moment. You broke the kiss and he looked at you with lust, his pupils blown wide. You bit your lip and looked up from his chest to meet his eyes. 

“My bedroom is through there,” you said, pointing, voice low and out of breath.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Josh said, looking deeply into your eyes for confirmation  
“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” You took his hand and led him into your room. 

You stood at the edge of your bed, and Josh untucked his shirt from his pants and started unbuttoning. You stepped forward and stopped his hands. 

“Let me.” You slowly undid each button, looking into his eyes as you did. Once every button was undone, you slipped his shirt off his shoulders, and ran your hand over his chest slowly. He reached forward and gently tugged at the bottom of your blouse, and you lifted your arms, allowing him to slip it over your head. He stared at you in your bra and skirt for a few moments, taking it all in. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed. He quickly stepped even closer and took your lips into his with more hunger than before. He slid your bra straps down and started to unhook it slowly. You broke the kiss and placed your forehead on his. “Josh, this is nice, but it’s taking a little too long.” As if he had been waiting for that cue the whole time, he threw your bra onto the ground and kissed you passionately while removing your skirt much quicker. 

You moved your hands down his chest and unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. You then started palming him through his boxers. He let out a low moan that sent a shiver down your spine, straight to the heat forming in your underwear. Josh roamed his hands from your hips to your breasts, ghosting his fingers over your nipples briefly before moving around to your back and down to your thighs. He quickly lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he layed you both down on the bed. He used one arm to prop himself up, and the other moved down your side and he paused for a second. He stopped kissing you and looked into your eyes again, taking in your face and everything about what was happening.  
“Wait, do I need a-”  
“I’m on the pill, don’t worry about it.” He smiled and moved his head down and started kissing your neck deeply, stopping to bite lightly every so often. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning his name. His hand snaked farther down your side and in between you, moving down to your underwear. 

Josh started rubbing you through your lace panties, making you squirm underneath him, begging for more friction. He took the hint and took your panties off, throwing them behind him to join the clothes already on the floor. He moved his lips from your neck, causing you to whimper in protest, but when you realized he had paused to remove his own boxers, you decided you didn’t mind. When he was done, you took a moment to admire his length, realizing it was much bigger than you had anticipated. He chuckled when he noticed you biting your lip.

“Impressed?” He said with a cocky smile spreading across his face.  
“Shut up and fuck me.” You breathed, going crazy from Josh’s teasing. 

At these words, his expression turned from arrogant to hungry, and he crashed his lips back into yours, moving his hand back to where it was, slowly moving his fingers in circles on your clit. He pushed a finger into you, making you arch your back. “Fuck, Y/n, you’re so wet for me,” Josh said, slipping another finger into your folds. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times, then removed them and sucked them clean, and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’d ever seen. He moved his hand down to his painfully hard cock, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up at your entrance. He leaned down, his face close to yours. 

“You ready?”  
“Yes, fuck yes,” You almost growled, feeling the tip of his cock against your folds. You moved your hips, trying to feel more of him, and he finally slid into you slowly. He filled you so completely, making you feel more whole than you ever had before. He pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back into you, making you practically scream his name. He picked up his rhythm, moving in and out of you at the perfect pace. Josh moved his hands under your back and lifted you both up into a sitting position, rocking his hips into you the whole time. He held you against his chest, the new position sending a wave of pleasure through your body. He kissed down your neck to your breasts, taking one of your nipples into your mouth and sucking it. You moaned loudly at the feeling, causing Josh to moan as well, sending vibrations through your whole body. You let your head fall back, enjoying this new position even more than the previous one. 

After a few moments, Josh moved his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you into a kiss, and laying you back down on the bed. He moved his hand between you and started rubbing his thumb in circles on your clit. He moved his thumb faster as he started moving in and out of you quicker, bringing you closer to the edge. 

“Josh, I’m- I’m gonna-”  
“Come for me.” He whispered in your ear, sending a wave of pleasure down your spine, and pushing you over the edge. Your walls tightened around him, and he quickly followed you over the edge. He pulled out of you and fell beside you on the bed, both of you out of breath. 

“Oh my God, Josh. That was… wow.”  
“Yeah. I can’t believe we didn’t do that sooner.” He put his arms around you and pulled you close to him, kissing your forehead. You were amazed at how loving he could be while still being such a sarcastic ass. You turned so he was spooning you, and Josh spoke softly into your ear. 

“I’m sorry about everything with Adam, I promise I would never do anything like that to you.”  
“I know Josh, and thank you for helping me get rid of him. I trust you so much… I… I love you.” He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, and you worried you had just ruined everything.  
“I love you too.” he whispered, and kissed your ear lobe softly. You both fell asleep soon after and you slept better than you had in months, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


End file.
